


Reunions

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Just what the title says.  A character we've all missed comes home and meets his granddaughters.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Jennifer McGarrett [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/706350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Reunions

FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 17TH 6:PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jen had come down stairs to find Danny laid out on the couch with Sophi on his chest asleep. Jen smiled and went over and sat down beside him. "Danny, give me her and let me put her in a swing so she can look around. You need to rest." Jen said picking the baby up. 

"Ok. But I need to start dinner." Danny said sitting up. 

"No, you're gonna go out on the lanai and relax. I got dinner covered. Rachel is bringing Grace over once she gets done with Dance class." Jen said standing up and setting the speed on the swing. 

"I can do something." Danny said. 

"Danny, you've been taking care of me and these girls, as well as Grace. Not to mention running the team while dad is away. Let me take care of you now. Call Chin and Kono and tell em unless it's something they can't handle to not call you. Spend some undivided time with Grace." Jen said leaning up and kissing his cheek, 

"You drive a hard bargain. But you're right." Danny said. "

I know I am. Go I'll bring Grace out when she gets here." Jen said pushing him outside,

30 MINUTES LATER  
KITCHEN

Jenn had just finished putting the last of the casserole into the dish when a knock came on the front door. Before she could wipe her hands Grace appeared in the kitchen door. "Jen!!!" Grace said. 

"Hey girlie," Jenn said hugging her. 

Rachel came in and hugged Jenn. "What are you making?" Rachel asked. 

"Hash Brown Casserole. Something easy." Jenn said. 

"Where's Danno?" Grace asked. 

"He is out by the beach. You want to take your shoes and Socks off and go hang out til dinner is ready?" Jenn asked. 

"Yes. Bye Mommy." Grace said hugging Rachel. 

"Bye Darling." Rachel said watching Grace run out toward the beach chairs. "He ok?" Rachel asked. 

"I think, taking care of twins and me plus running the team without dad has gotten to him. I told him this weekend was for him and Grace. I would take care of the house and twins." Jenn said closing the oven door. 

"I need your help." Rachel said. 

"With what?" Jenn asked sitting down on the island stool. 

"I had a co worker ask me out." Rachel said. 

"And did you say yes?" Jenn asked. 

"I did." Rachel said. 

"So, what do you need from me?" Jenn asked. 

"Getting ready. I haven't been on a date. Since Grace was in pre school. Help?" Rachel asked. 

"Sure. When is it?" Jenn asked. 

"Next Saturday." Rachel said. 

"I'll come over and we're find something for you to wear." Jenn said. 

"Thanks, I need to go get ready for work." Rachel said standing and hugging Jenn. 

"Be safe. And send pictures of this fella." Jenn said hugging back. 

"Will do. Bye sweets." Rachel said leaving.

SATURDAY AFTERNOON  
MCGARRETT LANAI

Danny was laying out in the hammock when it was jousled by Grace. "What'sup Monkey?" Danny asked. 

"Danno, when is Uncle Steve coming back?" Grace asked. 

"I don't know Baby. He is still doing his Seal thing." Danny said. 

"I miss him." Grace said curling into Danny's chest. 

"I do too Monkey." Danny said. 

"I think Jenn is sad." Grace said. 

"I know, but I bet when he is home she'll be happy again." Danny said looking over to where Jenn was studying at the Lanai table. 

THAT NIGHT

Danny had just went to bed when his phone buzzed. He picked it up. "Williams." He said. 

"Hey Danno." Steve said tiredly. 

"Hey Babe. How is the mission going?" Danny asked. 

"We're done. I will be heading home tomorrow." Steve said. 

"Oh Babe that's awesome. I know Grace will be ecstatic." Danny said. 

"I can't wait to meet my granddaughters." Steve said. 

"Oh babe they are soo precious." Danny said. 

"How is Jenn doing?" Steve asked. 

"She's hanging in there. When can I pick you up?" Danny asked. 

"Monday morning. I have to be debriefed and will stay on base tomorrow." Steve said. 

"Ok. I will ask Kyle if he wants to surprise Jenn. I will bring Grace with me Monday." Danny said. 

"Ok. I love you Danno." Steve said. 

"Love you too Babe, see you Monday." Danny said hanging up smiling.

SUNDAY AFTERNOON

Danny was sitting watching tv when Kyle knocked on the door. Danny got up and went to the door and ket him and the music teacher Mr Cue. "Hey Ky, Mr Cue right?" Danny asked.   
"Yes. But please call me Paul." Mr Cue said. 

"Come on in fellas. I have a favor to ask you guys." Danny said moving back for them to enter. 

Kyle and Mr Cue came in and sat down on the couch. "What's up Danny?" Kyle asked. 

"Steve is coming home tomorrow. Jenn doesn't know and I want to surprise her." Danny said.   
"Sounds like you have a plan." Mr Cue said. 

"I sort of do. There is a song I found that I would like someone to sing." Danny said. 

"Who would you like to sing it?" Kyle asked. 

"Not Hannah." Danny said causing Kyle and Mr Cue to laugh. 

"What song?" Kyle asked. 

"Clint Black,s She won't let go." Danny said. 

"Nice song. I don't care for country, but that song hits home." Kyle said. 

"We'll get the group together and get something togehter." Mr Cue said. 

"Thanks fellas. He comes in tomorrow afternoon." Danny said. 

"We'll get it sorted." Mr Cue said. 

"Where's Jen?" Kyle asked. 

"She's at Rach's with the girls." Danny said. 

"Cool. You ready to go Kyle?" Mr Cue asked. 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Danny." Kyle said standing up. 

"Bye guys and thanks for your help." Danny said seeing them out. 

"It's nice what you're doing for her Danny." Kyle said. 

"She's special Ky. I know Steve would want to do this." Danny said. 

"He would. See you tomorrow." Kyle said following Mr Cue out the door. 

SUNDAY EVENING

Danny walked over to Rachel's and walked into the living room. "Hey girls." Danny said coming into the kitchen. 

"Danno!!!!" Grace said running to hug him. 

"Hey monkey can you help Jenn get the babies stuff together?" Danny asked. 

"Yes." Grace said running into the spare room. 

"What's going on Daniel." Rachel asked. 

"I need a favor." Danny said. 

"Ok." Rachel said. 

"I need to call Grace out of school tomorrow. Steve is coming home. I wanna take Grace with me to pick him up." Danny said. 

"Oh Danny, that is soo good to hear." Rachel said hugging him. 

"Me, Kyle and their glee teacher Mr Cue are gonna surprise Jenn tomorrow afternoon." Danny said. 

"Can I be in on it?" Rachel asked. 

"Of course. I am gonna bring Steve back here to meet his granddaughters." Danny said.   
"Marvelous. Speaking of girls." Rachel said spotting Jenn and Grace coming in from the spare room. 

"Thanks Rach for letting them nap in there." Jenn said setting Issy,s carrier down. 

"Always love." Rachel said hugging Jenn. 

Danny took Sophi's carrier from Jenn's other hand. "Give me her." Danny said. Once the hug was done Danny, Jenn, Grace and twins left. 

MONDAY MORNING

Danny and Grace were driving to Pearl Harbor to meet Steve. As they got the Gate Grace got excited. "Are we picking up Uncle Steve?" She asked. 

"We are Monkey. Then we're gonna take him to meet the babies." Danny said pulling into the parking lot. 

"What about Jenn?" Grace asked. 

"Well me, Kyle and her teacher Mr Cue have sort of set up a surprise for Jenn." Danny said.   
"That is so cool." Grace said as she took Danny's hand and walked into Pearl Harbor. 

Steve who was coming out of the office smiled big seeing Danny and Grace. "Danno!!!" Steve yelled running to them. Danny looked up and smiled at him. "Hey," Danny said being pulled into a hug and Kiss. 

"Uncle Steve you're back." Grace squealed wrapping her arms around him. 

"Hey Grace face. You take care of Danno while I was gone?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. And guess what. Jenn had the babies." Grace said. 

"I saw the picture. Think I could go meet them?" Steve asked. 

"Me and Danno will take you. Mommy is watching them." Grace said. 

"Let's go then." Steve said lacing his fingers with Danny's and grabbing his bag. 

"It's good to have you home." Danny said. 

"It's good to be home." Steve said climbing into the camero.

RACHEL'S HOUSE

Rachel had just put the babies down for a nap when there was tap on her door. As she got to the door she saw Danny, Steve and Grace standing there, "Steven it's so good to see you back." Rachel said hugging him as she got the door open. 

"Rachel good to see you too. I was surprised of the move tho." Steve said. 

"Well it works out well for Grace. She can go back and forth. Plus I watch the girls while Jenn is at school and Danny is at work." Rachel said. 

"Speaking of girls. Can I possibly meet my granddaughters?" Steve asked. 

"Yes, Right this way. They just went down for a nap." Rachel said moving into her spare bedroom. 

Steve walked in and spotted Issy and Sophie both sleeping. "Oh my." He said walking to Issy's crib and lightly rubbing her face. "She looks just like Jenn did when she was born." Steve said turning and looking at Sophie who had opened her eyes. "Oh pepe momona. They're both so beautiful." Steve said wiping tears off his face. 

"They are. They're sleeping through the night mostly. But Jenn gets up with em mostly." Danny said. 

"I need to see my girl Danno." Steve said. 

"I got it handle. We're gonna take Grace and the girls to the high school where Kyle and Mr Cue is helping with a special plan." Danny said. 

"Ok. Do I have time to run shower?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. Go. Me and Grace will get the girls ready." Danny said. 

Steve left the room and Rachel came in with the outfits Danny had found online. "Let's do this." Rachel said.

KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL-AUDITORIUM  
AFTERNOON

Kyle and Jenn walked into the auditorium on the promise that rehearsal was an hour earlier today due to school function. As they got into the auditorium Kyle lead Jenn down to the second row and sat down with her. "What's going on?" Jenn asked. 

"It's guys versus girls. So you and the girls are gonna watch us." Kyle said. 

"Ok. So where are they?" Jenn asked. 

Just then Hannah and the other girls came into the room. Dana who was nicer to Jenn sat beside her and patted her leg. "Let's see how we can beat em." Dana said. 

"Sounds good to me." Jenn said. 

As she looked forward she didn't notice Kyle motion Grace, Danny and Rachel who were carrying the babies into the back of the room, as did most all of the students and teachers from the school Mr Cue came up on the stage and spoke. "Ok so the boys are gonna sing. 'She won't let go' by Clint Black." Mr Cue said. 

As all the boys got assembled the song came on Jen couldn't help but think of her dad. The song was eerily similar to her childhood. When the song got to the bridge where it said the dad came home Jenn noticed the boys stop. "Ladies and Gentlemen please make welcome back from deployment Lt Commander Steve McGarrett" Mr Cue said as Steve made his way down the aisle. 

Jenn bolted from her seat seeing him and jumped into his arms. As the song finished Steve just held her as everyone stood applauding. Danny and Rachel both had tears running down their face. Grace just played with the babies smiling. "You're home." Jenn said in disbelief tears running down her face as well. 

"I am. aloha wau ia 'oe." Steve said kissing her head. 

"I love you too Dad." Jenn said as he let her go. Danny and Rachel came over and joined into the hug. 

THAT NIGHT  
MCGARRETT HOUSE-NURSERY

Jenn was rocking Issy to sleep feeding her when Steve came in. "She out?" Steve asked.   
"Yeah. Jenn said smiling down at the baby. 

"They are so beautiful." Steve said. 

"Yeah they are. Hard to imagine they're 3 months." Jenn said. 

Steve sat there watching as Jenn burped Issy and laid her down. "I am so proud of you." Steve said a catch in his voice. 

"Why?" Jenn asked. 

"You had these two little beings with out much help." Steve said. 

"Danny must of been talking again." Jenn said smirking. 

"No, I know you. He did say you don't let him get up in the middle of night." Steve said.   
"He works. I've had time to recouperate." Jenn said. 

"You my girl are one of a kind." Steve said kissing her head and leaving the room.

STEVE & DANNY'S ROOM

Steve came in and crawled into bed next to Danny. "What do you have there?" Danny asked.   
"Baby Monitor." Steve said. 

"You sly devil. How'd you get it from her?" Danny asked grinning. 

"I'm a NAVY Seal I know how to sneak things." Steve said. 

"I do love your sneakiness." Danny said pulling Steve down to kiss him and other things.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please go and listen to Clint Black,s "She Won't let go" Have tissues ready tho


End file.
